This invention generally relates to cable conduit devices and more particularly to inserts for use in connection with concrete and other floors, for passage of power, telephone, signal and other cables from a junction box to a service head, facilitating easy connection of telephone, electrical and other apparatus thereto. Various forms of cable conduits have been proposed and are in use; such devices are objectionable for a number of reasons. In one form of such device, nipples are run through the outlet box and into the service fitting. In the case of fire, the nipples act as a raceway for heat and flame. Prior devices have been further objectionable in that they have not met the requirements of underwriters and local building requirements as they did not provide effective heat and flame barriers and constituted a serious fire hazard.
The device of this invention overcomes the foregoing and other objections to devices of the prior art and further provides features of construction and adjustment enabling the device to be manufactured in standard form adaptable for use in openings of various depths. In pre-set and after-set applications the device may be used with assurance that it will completely and effectively seal and fireproof cables passed therethrough as well as the floor opening wherein the device is positioned, against passage of excess heat and flames. The outlet box and service head in the device of the invention are connectable adjustably to conform to varying depths thickness of openings in the floors, in a simple and highly efficient, rugged and durable manner.